


The Best Christmas at Baker Street

by shenanygans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Secret Santa, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanygans/pseuds/shenanygans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson really didn't think he'd spend his Christmas trapped in a utilities closet with Sherlock Holmes. But back at Baker Street, Sherlock makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).



You’d think a man who has abstained from sex for years would be a bit out of practice. But to John’s delight, Sherlock was anything /but/ out of practiced. John wondered what the mad detective thought worth deleting to keep the knowledge of giving excellent head. Then again, there were better things to think about—like Sherlock’s plump lips wrapped around his cock. 

Best. Christmas. Ever.

It started with a case like all interesting things in John Watson’s life. A thief was going around London stealing millions of dollars’ worth of jewels and leaving coal behind in their place. Though the novelty of it put Sherlock off at the first moment but when he realized that none of the cameras in the stores and galleries had been tampered with he was on the case. 

This led to spending Christmas Eve sitting in a utilities closet with Sherlock Holmes when John could have been back at the flat drinking eggnog and sitting in front of the fire. He was not in the holiday spirit at all. 

“Told you we should have texted Lestrade /before/ confronting the criminal,” John sighed. ”But you’re such an arrogant prick that you didn’t think the thief was clever enough to trap you in a fucking broom closet!”

“May I remind you that you’re in here too?”

“Shut up!”

Sherlock only huffed and turned his head, suddenly intrigued by the row of cleaning solutions to his right. 

Five minutes later and they could both hear Big Ben ringing twelve times. It was Christmas morning now.

John let his head fall against the door with a heavy thud. This really wasn’t how he imagined spending his Christmas this year. Then again, it wasn’t like he had a girlfriend to spend it with instead. After having Emily, the sixth girlfriend, meet Sherlock while they were in the throes of carnal pleasures, John wasn’t in the mood to brining anyone over to the flat. And the idea of going to visit his family after what happened /last/ year was unimaginable. Harry kept trying to steal his phone and send love texts to Sherlock. 

“I assure you, John,” Sherlock said quietly into the dark closet, “this wasn’t how I had imagined spending Christmas either.” It was like he could read John’s mind. 

John frowned and wished he could have seen Sherlock’s expression at that moment in hopes of discovering what the man meant. Then the police finally arrived at the scene and let them out. Sherlock told Lestrade his findings, including where the thief was hiding his loot, and by sunrise the criminal had been caught. Both John and Sherlock returned home and promptly collapsed onto their separate beds to sleep. 

It was late afternoon when John had finally woken up. He stretched out his weary muscles with a groan escaping his lips before going to the bathroom to shower. There were five missed calls on his phone from various family members. John spent the rest of the afternoon with a mug of tea in his hands and his ear glued to his phone, catching up with them. He had barely noticed Sherlock’s presence in the room.

“Finally,” Sherlock said when he saw John put his phone down, “You know, John, you talk about the dullest things with your family. I don’t know how you manage.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t really in the mood for this. “Why don’t you just go do what you wanted to do for Christmas then and piss off!”

He saw Sherlock smirk. “I intend to do that.” Suddenly, Sherlock was inches away from John’s face. That didn’t last long though as John was then pulled in for a fast kiss. He could feel Sherlock’s soft lips contrasted sharply with teeth and a probing tongue. Like fire and ice. It was almost embarrassing how fast John moaned into it and held Sherlock close. 

Then he realized just what the hell he was doing.

“Christ!” John pushed Sherlock away, panting breathlessly from the kiss, “What do you think you’re doing!”

“Kiss you,” Sherlock replied, “I was just going to kneel and suck you off but I thought you’d panic. Kissing is the best way to start these things off.”

John just stared at him, his mouth agape. The image of Sherlock kneeling, taking his cock into his mouth and looking up at him with those icy blue eyes….He shook his head and tried to ignore the stir in his trousers. “I’m....I’m….”

“John Watson, if you say you’re not gay I won’t hesitate to punch you. I have very conclusive proof that you are at least bisexual if not more.”

“I’m your /flatmate/!” he finally chocked out, “and your friend!” 

Sherlock looked at him as if that was not only obvious, but that it also didn’t matter in this situation. 

“Many people who live together do have sex occasionally and there is such a thing as friends with benefits.” He took a step back towards John but the sandy haired man raised a hand to stop him. 

“Right. Wrong kind of question,” John took a breath to steady himself, “/why/ are you doing this?” 

Sherlock’s eyes suddenly darkened and his mouth became a thin line. “Because I’m tired of this becoming such a tedious distraction since it’s so easy to remedy!”

“This?”

“This!” Sherlock gestured between them, “The whole sexual tension whenever we’re in the room. Even Anderson notices it!

John just couldn’t believe it. 

“So…you were going to have sex with me to dissolve this sexual tension between us because it’s a distraction to you,” John pinched the bridge of his nose, “On Christmas.”

“Yes.”

“Christmas day.”

“Christmas Eve, actually,” Sherlock corrected, “I was hoping that having you wake up in my bed on Christmas morning might evoke some sentimental meaning for you so you wouldn’t have some sort of crisis over sleeping with a man. Perhaps if I had gotten you drunk beforehand but consuming vast amounts of alcohol does lessen a person’s performance in bed and it has been a very long time since I’ve had a shag—I want to make it a good one.”

It was only then that John realized his mouth was still hanging open. He closed his mouth and licked at his lips, going over what Sherlock had just said.  
“I thought you were a virgin,” he said finally.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “No. I just don’t have as much sex as the average male these days. I abstain because keeping relationships is just so tedious and idiotic.” 

Well that certainly made sense, considering Sherlock’s character. He was a good looking man but not even his gorgeous arse or apparently skillful tongue would be able to keep someone around long. 

“Alright,” John said, “Fine.” 

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. “Fine, what?”

“I’ll have sex with you.” It was a bit surprising, even to John, to concede to it so quickly. Yet there was no way he was going to pass off sex with this beautiful, enigmatic man. He wanted to see what Sherlock was like performing such base and animal acts. And it seemed he wasn’t interested in making this anymore than something casual. Things might be able to stay the same. 

Maybe.

Sherlock grinned at John’s answer and before giving the man the chance to change his mind, he pounced, pulling John in for another dizzying kiss. 

John wasn’t sure when he lost his shirt or when exactly Sherlock had pushed him down at the edge of the bed to kneel between his legs. The next thing he knew he saw Sherlock’s plush mouth wrapped around his prick and quickly coaxing it into a fully hard state. He could see the way the man’s jaw stretched to accommodate him. Just the sight of it caused John to moan loudly.

Sherlock was focusing mainly on the head, not going any further down John’s shaft. John threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s curls, gently urging him to go further down on him. Then he saw Sherlock’s eyes flash up at him dangerously and he could feel just a hint of the man’s teeth pressing into his shaft. A warning not to rush or control this. Sherlock was the one in control of the situation. 

John pulled his hand away and merely watched as the man sucked him off. Eventually, he had to close his eyes lest he come too quickly and embarrass himself.

Once Sherlock was getting a steady stream of moans out of John, he pulled away to strip off his own clothes. He tossed them aside and crawled onto the bed. Reaching for his night table, he grabbed something in the dark. John heard the pop of a cap and realized what it was. He turned to see Sherlock putting his own beautifully long digits into his own hole.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, his voice low and husky. Sherlock’s piercing eyes held John’s gaze as he prepared himself. John simply watched, licking his lips in anticipation. 

When Sherlock could fit three fingers into himself, he rolled John onto his back and straddled the man’s hips. There was the sound of a foil being torn open and the same fingers that had just been inside Sherlock were rolling a condom down John’s cock. “I hope you’re smart enough to be able to find my prostrate,” he said as he guided John in with on smooth motion. John groaned and thrust up into him as soon as he was settled at his base. Three thrusts in and he heard Sherlock moan loudly above him. 

He definitely found it. 

John smirked and started a slow, steady rhythm with Sherlock meeting him with every thrust. The smell of sex began to permeate the room and the sweat from their bodies mingled as it ran down to the bed. The sensation of being inside Sherlock, the man squeezing around his cock, was just incredible. So hot and tight, it was driving John mad!

Sherlock leaned down to capture John’s lips; the change in position causing them both to moan loudly. John grabbed his hips and began thrusting up harder and faster, each time he brushed against Sherlock’s prostrate. 

“Touch yourself,” John moaned, “I want to see you come on my cock.” 

Sherlock reached between them and took his prick into his hand, stroking it quickly. John began matching his thrusts with the movement of Sherlock’s arm, watching the muscles move beneath the pale flesh. It was proof that Sherlock Holmes was human, that there was something beneath that cold exterior and long coat. Right now, John could see how human and how animal the detective could become when he allowed himself to let go. 

“You’re beautiful,” John breathed.

Sherlock’s eyes widened as the comment caught him off guard. Before he could say anything else, his climax ripped through him. John felt warm semen spray onto his abdomen and chest as he pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. A few more thrusts and he came as well, spilling into the man. Neither of them stopped moving until both of their orgasms has passed.

It wasn’t until the sweat on their bodies began to cool that Sherlock got off of John and fell to his side. They were both catching their breath. The sound of their breathing was the only one in the room. 

John was the first to break the silence. “That was….amazing.” 

Sherlock smirked and rolled to his side to look at John. “That was the first thing you said about my deducting skills.”

“Well I won’t deny that they’re as good as your skills with sex,” John laughed, “I didn’t think it would be something you’d keep in that head of yours.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I find orgasms can be quite beneficial to the thought process. It helps clear my mind….” Sherlock just didn’t do if often enough for it to be useful for day to day use.

John also noticed how relaxed the man seemed like this, sweaty and his curls at insane angles on his head. He grinned and laid back. 

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock,” he said, “This was definitely a gift I wasn’t expecting from you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“And I know exactly what I’m giving you in return.”

Sherlock smirked, “I already know about the book on monastic bee keeping from the fourteenth century that you were going to give me.”  
“That’s not it at all.”

Sherlock frowned, “Then what are you going to give me?”

“A second round.” John rolled on top of Sherlock and smirked, “they don’t call me Three Continents Watson for nothing.” 

And even Sherlock had to admit that this was the best Christmas he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sherlock Secret Santa gift for valeria2067! I hope you like it, dear! 
> 
> Check out her tumblr, she reblogs some really good stuff!


End file.
